fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinann Omnison
Sinann Omnison is the current CEO of Omni-Corporation, one of the most successful companies in the country of Bantia. She inherited the company after both her parents took ill and where deemed too unfit to continue acting as company heads. Her work with the company takes up a majority of her time, meaning personal maters have all but taken a back seat in her life. But she does have a few select contacts she keeps in touch with outside of her business whom she considers to be her closest friends. Appearance Sinann is an average height woman in her late twenties. She possesses dull green eyes and shoulder length teal colored hair that she often ties into a short ponytail with a black and gold bow. She has a very thin, some might even call it athletic build, and beautiful skin. Though she possesses no "street clothes", Sinann does have a favorite working atire. This consists of a knee length red dress with no shoulder straps, dotted with small floral patters with and a gold hem near the top. A pair of white dress shoes finish the attire. She finds this attire to be far more comfortable than any sort of business suet, and won't have anyone tell her otherwise. This is only half her usual attire though, as she will accessorise with a number of other regale garments when she is to make a public appearance. She will don a white cape, arm warmers of the same color and pattern as her dress, and a sash around her waste that extends her dress into more of a gown. Sinann prefers this method to changing clothes entirely, believing it saves her time in the long run. Personality Sinann's personality is two fold. One for public, and one for her private life. In business, she is a shrewd negotiator and an ambitious leader of her company. She is able to perfectly select her words to never give away more information than she means too, always planning one step ahead to keep a leg up on her competitors She can come off as cold sometimes under this persona, always calculating and talking in a regale voice, but nobody who works under would describe her as cruel. Privately however, when around friends and family, she is much more laid back and open. She can be quite kind to others, especially those who work under her, and almost never get's angry even when dealing with her sister's antics. In fact, the only thing that bothers her when not working is when her head butler Ramosa Scarglow reminds her of how much work she has to do. She can become rather irritable then, insisting that she divide her personal and professional life. Some have commented that she's a completely different person when not working. Sinnan herself believes that this allows her to keep her public and private affaires separate from one another, though she had admitted that it can become exhausting for her to keep up her business persona for extended periods of time. When away from work, she will actively put her responsibilities to make time for her personal life, dreading allowing the two to bleed into one another. Despite this, she still feals like she never has enough time to look after her sister Lir, causing a bit of a rift to form between them. History Despite her lavish lifestyle, Sinann did not start off with an easy life. From the moment she could walk, her parents began grooming her to be the new head of Omni-Corp, under the care of Ramosa Scarglow. Both her parents fell ill only a few months after she was born, to the need for an heir became their top priority. Most of Sinann’s childhood was spent learning about her legacy, being shipped off from lecture to lecture so that she could take over the company at a moment’s notice should her parent’s health fail. She began to take over as she entered into her late teens, as her parents health took a turn for the worse. Her first year would prove turbulent, lack of confidence and general inexperience where the cause of that, but Sinann ultimately led the company to success. Unfurtunitly for her, she too began to fall ill with the same afflictions that had plagued both her parents. Fearing that they would be without an heir, Sinann’s parents conceived another child. It proved to be a pointless move however, as Sinann recovered and took up leadership again within a few weeks. None the less Sinann’s sister Lir was born nine months later. Things returned turbulent almost immediately for Sinann upon her return. After the company’s first profitable year under Sinann’s control, the Omnison family threw a banquet to celebrate. Among the guests, an assassin snuck in and made an attempt on her life. The attempt was foiled by a mage, Kat Myre, who was ironically there to rob her. While it took a while to track her down, after Kat and the assassin both made a hasty escape, the two of them where reintroduced by the then Guild Master of Blazing Soul, Jaina Donwheel. At the age of 23, Sinann had her first friend outside of the company. Down on her luck and starting fresh at the mage guild, Kat gave Sinann the confidence boost she needed to push her company in the right direction. She broke into several new industries, probing new ideas across the board. Along the way, she used her gained wealth to research a cure for her parent’s condition. While she has yet to actually develop a cure for them, her company is responsible for prolonging their lives and making them comfortable. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Mage Category:Omni-Corp